


An Intrusion of Privacy

by DoctorBeth



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tarsus IV, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBeth/pseuds/DoctorBeth
Summary: Spock experiences a memory that is not his own.  (Mentions Tarsus IV)





	

An Intrusion of Privacy.

This story takes place very early in Kirk and Spock's adventures.

Spock stopped outside the Captain's quarter's unsure of whether or not he should pursue the matter. Ultimately he decided it was best to inform the Captain about the intrusion.

Kirk opened the door and Spock said. "Captain, I have a somewhat personal question to ask."

"A personal question Spock? You never ask personal questions." Kirk waved for Spock to come in. "I was just getting ready for the day. So, what's up?"

Spock was, by now, used to Kirk's colloquialisms and he knew that Kirk was really asking for Spock to continue and not the status of the gravity. "This concerns you, Captain. As you are aware, mind melds can be taxing and –"

Kirk interrupted Spock midsentence. "I'm not complaining. It saved our lives yesterday."

"Indeed, however, I believe I may have inadvertently intruded deeper than I intended."

"What makes you say that?"

"I was meditating earlier and I experienced a memory that was not my own."

Kirk grinned. "What kind of memory? I hope it wasn't too embarrassing."

"It had to do with Tarsus IV."

Kirk's grin vanished and Spock saw a flicker of emotion on his face then it settled into an emotionless mask and he whispered, "what kind of memory?"

"A name, Captain. Kodos, the Executioner."

Kirk's face hardened. "That is private."

"I understand that. My intrusion was unintentional and I apologize."

"You're not supposed to know about that. No one is."

"I understand that. The reason I even detected the memory is because it is a very emotionally laden region of your psyche. It was prominent and I was unable to avoid it."

"You don't understand at all, Spock."

"Perhaps not."

"This is my own personal business. I don't like people meddling in my private affairs."

"It was not my intention to meddle, Captain. I shall purge the memory and I will not mention it again." Spock turned to go.

"Spock. Wait," Kirk called to him.

Spock stopped and turned to face Kirk. "Now that you know, I should just tell you everything.

Kirk started talking softly "My Mom took us to live on the Earth colony Tarsus IV when I was 10. It was great the first year, like an adventure. Then the food supply was attacked by an exotic fungus and largely destroyed. There were over eight thousand colonists and virtually no food. And that was when Governor Kodos seized full power and declared emergency martial law.

"That is public information."

"Kodos began to separate the colonists. Some would live, be rationed whatever food was left. The remainder would be immediately put to death. Apparently he had his own theories of eugenics.

Kirk closed his eyes in pain. "What is not public information is that Kodos decided who would live and who would die. I saw people die, Spock. I also saw and heard Kodos. I survived because I pretended to be dead. I was one of nine people who saw Kodos and survived.

"Captain, there is a Vulcan technique which can be used to excise memories. If you wish I could remove your memories of this painful event."

"You want to remove the memories just because they are painful?"

"Yes, Captain."

"That experience made me the person I am. If I didn't have those experiences, I would probably not be the captain, I am. So, no, I respectfully decline."

"I understand Captain."

"Spock I appreciate the fact that you brought this to my attention. Perhaps we should be more cautious when performing mind melds on the future."

"I will endeavor to do so, Captain. I do hope I have not caused you undo distress."

"Don't worry, Spock, I'll be fine. We're on duty in a few minutes."

Spock now understood why the memories were still so prominent in Kirk's conscious. They weren't just memories, they were part of what shaped Kirk.


End file.
